Snapshots
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: A series of drabbles about what happens to our favorite group after the Deathly Hallows. Life is about fun,pain,love, and family. Rating because I don't know what will happen after the first chapter! haha
1. Family is Like Family

1

**A/N: Hi! Well I hope you enjoy these little drabbles...this is going to be just a bunch of stories. I decided I would just dedicate a story to all the little stories I wish to write. Enjoy and please review! :-) :-D :-P. Small background on this story. I believe that Rose becomes friends with Scorpio, but at first they hate each other with a deep passion. I like to stick to what JKR has written.**

**Snapshots: Family is like Family**

The sun was nearly behind the mountains on a cold November night. Hugo Weasley made his way across the courtyard of Hogwarts to the small wooden hut that stood at the edge of the forest. James, Albus, and Lily were already sitting inside talking with Hagrid when he arrived.

"Ello Hugo!" Hagrid said excitedly. "How's yeh week been?"

"Oh, it's been fine. A bit boring. They certainly like to pile on the homework." Hugo replied

"Ha, tell me about it!" James murmured.

Hugo just looked at James skeptically. James was not the one to do homework.

Hagrid's hut smelled of burning coal, pine, and various odors no one could actually define. The four were all crushed around Hagrid's wooden table. It was a wonder anyone could fit in it.

"God I hate him!" Rose shouted. She burst through Hagrid's door throwing her books near the steps and viciously pulling a chair up to the table.

"Ah, good to see you, oh loving sister." Hugo snickered.

"Would you shut it for once." Rose growled at him.

"Why are you so upset?" Lily asked. Throwing an arm around her friend.

"It's that blasted Malfoy. He's such a jerk! Making fun of us Weasley's and such. Pushing my books around." Rose explained.

Albus looked extremely concerned for Rose, but was afraid to even make eye contact with Scorpio Malfoy. James just smirked.

"Why don't you just punch him Rosie?" James suggested.

"You know my parents would have a full on fit if I did that."

Hagrid seemed to find this discussion very amusing

"When yeh parent's were back in school they had quiet the fight with Draco Malfoy, his father. Made Ron throw up slugs!" Hagrid chuckled.

James and Hugo bursted into laughter, but Rose, Lily, and Albus seemed to think this fact was gross.

After having tea with Hagrid the five left and set across the campus pulling their scarves close to their necks. Scorpio stood near the archway. His sleek white blonde hair was falling out of the perfect slick it had; resting on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Scorpio called. "The famous Potter's and the side kick, Weasley's.

"Shut it leech." Lily barked at him.

"Uh-oh the youngest Potter is getting testy. Young girls like you shouldn't be getting involved." murmured one of Scorpio's friends.

"Back away from my sister. Now." James said. He drew his wand pointing it directly at Scorpio's face. His was cool and collected, but Scorpio knew not to mess with Potter.

Scorpio bit his lip. James Potter was the only one he was really afraid of. A single threat and it had him running. He was a year older and was tall for his age. His deep green eyes crackled with electricity.

"Come on guys. These losers aren't worth wasting time." Scorpio growled and his friends quickly followed after him.

James tucked his wand back in his coat pocket and they proceeded back inside the castle. They were all silent. It was obvious James had lost his temper and no one dared to make it resurface.

Finally that night in the common room Hugo finally said something.

"I'm really sick of stupid Malfoy. Next time he gets in our face I say we give him a piece of our mind." Hugo announced. "What do you say, James."

"I'm with you kid." James replied.

"You're both idiots and you're going to get yourselves into trouble. I'll have no part in it." Rose said.

"I think Rose is right. You could get into a lot of trouble!" Albus squeaked.

"Well I think it's a good idea! I can't wait to give him a good slap across the face." Lily said.

"You will not!" James said to her.

She was about to protest, but decided this was her first year at Hogwarts and she would rather not have the risk of being expelled.

James and Hugo waited weeks for Scorpio to provoke them, but nothing happened.

"God! Come on you two! Let's go!" Rose shouted from the steps of the boys dormitory.

"We're coming! Hold your wand!" Hugo shouted running down the stairs; James on his tail.

The three ran across the castle on their way to breakfast when Rose smashed into Scorpio; sending him flying to the ground. She froze when she say who she had hit.

"Oh...I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry." Rose mumbled.

"Stupid girl!" Shouted one of his friends.

"Weren't watching where you were going! Ha!" Scorpio laughed.

Hugo looked over to James. If Malfoy went any further they were going to get involved.

"Hmm...my father tells me the Weasley's were not the most well of wizarding family back in his day." Scorpio smirked.

"Doesn't matter how much money you have. It matters where your heart is. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Rose huffed and she began to walk into the great hall.

"You know her Mum's a mudblood." Scorpio said in a matter-of-fact tone to his friends.

His friends laughed at this, but Rose stopped dead in her tracks and James and Hugo looked up suddenly.

"Shut it. You'll say nothing of the sort about my mother." Hugo growled.

"What you gon-." Malfoy said, but was cut off by a punch.

Hugo wheeled around, drew his right hand, and threw a direct punch right at his jaw. Scorpio went flying to the ground his mouth now bleeding. They all stood there shocked. Scorpio's friends looked up at Hugo and James and then back to Scorpio.

"Why you little!" Roared one of the boy's.

Malfoy's two other friend's ran at Hugo. James and Hugo ran toward them breaking out into a fight.

"No stop!" cried Rose. She ran trying to pull her cousin and brother away.

"What is going on here!" Shouted an angry Professor McGonagall. "Potter? Weasley? ! Dear god what has happened here. Potter, Weasley I want you in my office now. Mr. Raflol and Mr. Zacini detention this Friday. Please take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Rose gave them a "I told you so look" and hurried off into the hall.

"Violence! Out of a Gryffindor no less. I'm disappointed with you both. I don't want to know your reasons for this. Your parents have been notified and I expect they will be arriving soon." Professor McGonagall said and then dashed out of the room.

"Bloody hell." Hugo murmured. "We're in for it."

"Your in for it." James smiled.

"What?" Hugo gasped.

"My Mum and Dad are not around. Dad's on a mission according to the last letter I received and Mum's gone off to report on some Quidditch match in Bulgaria.. I expect your Dad's with mine."

"I hate you," Hugo moaned. "I would rather have my Dad come."

But just as he said it the door flew open and Hermione stormed through it.

"Good luck." James whispered. He inched away from Hugo and stood ready to watch the show.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter!" Hermione yelled. Your mother said I can give you a word about your recent behavior.

James cringed.

"What on earth made you do this! I can't believe you! This is totally unacceptable behavior. Honestly Hugo! Your father and I have taught you better. I don't care if he was a Malfoy or a Slytherin! Your going to have quite the bit of work when you arrive home. And wands won't work!" Hermione yelled at them.

She went on like this for several more minutes.

She sighed. "Now go clean up and get that cut checked out, James."

"Bye Aunt Hermione." James called and headed for the Hospital Wing. James didn't really seem to mind he had gotten into trouble.

Hugo didn't really care either. As far as he was concerned Malfoy deserved what he got. His mother wouldn't understand it.

"What did make you punch him?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"He always pushes around Rose and he called you a Mudblood." Hugo mumbled. He didn't think this was going to change her mind.

"Oh." She breathed. Her eyes now softening at this. "You were sticking up for us?"

"Yea."

"Well you're still in trouble. But at least you were trying to stick up for us. But I do not commend this behavior." She said.

Hugo just said there.

"Hugo?" She called. "Next time use words they hurt more." She smiled; hugging her son tightly.

Hugo smiled and ran off.

Hermione walked through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts and suddenly remembered that in third year, she, herself had punched Malfoy and Harry and Ron had got into fight with him. _Family is like family_ she thought and walked out of the castle.


	2. Fly High

1

**A/N: I know this is sad I've written another fanfiction in one day. Well it's vacation here so I have nothing to do! Well about this story. I've had the idea for awhile and I just had a feeling that Ron was going to be terrified of planes. .Review**

**Snapshots: Fly High**

"This thing is a bloody death trap!" Ron cried.

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione hissed at him. "Try to act like a muggle for five minutes!"

Two Weeks Ago: Hermione looked over at Ron. He was laying on his bed looking out at the window. Anyone would have thought that there must have been something very interesting to look at, but Hermione knew there was something else behind those blue eyes.

The Burrow had lost all of it's charm in the past two weeks after the war. The yelling and the laughter had all disappeared. Mrs. Weasley cooked furiously, but no one ate together. At times people would come and take a plate and then go back to sulking.

Hermione was beginning to miss Fred and George pulling stupid pranks on her. She all of the sudden felt bad for yelling at them that their "toys" were dumb and dangerous. Her eyes began to water over with tears. Ron suddenly looked up at her. He wasn't really sure what to say anymore. What could he say? Yeah, I know people we cared for are dead, but it's ok? No it wasn't ok.

"Do you remember when I got punched in the face with that stupid toy they made?" Hermione chocked through sobs.

Ron simply nodded.

"It wasn't funny at the time. But now it's hilarious." Hermione laughed hoarsely.

Ron thought Hermione must have gone insane because of the recent shock of death. Hermione saying a prank was funny? Laughing, no less. Odd.

"I had no idea and then I was just smacked. It was sorta funny." She smiled.

"I guess it was." Ron said. He sat there and thought. "Yeah it actually was. That mark you had on your face for weeks. We should ask Fred where that thing is."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. Ron immediately realized he couldn't tell Fred anything and turned over to resume his position near the window.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making more food. There were at least five dishes with food sitting, un-touched on the table.

"Are you hungry dear? Take a plate." smiled.

"Er- yes I suppose I could eat." Hermione said. She decided it would be best for if she ate.

" I have to ask something selfish." Hermione said suddenly. "I well, I need to go to Australia to retrieve my parents. I know you could use the help and everyone is not doing well, but I need to see my parents and I have to-"

"Enough said! You should go. Nonsense that's not selfish. You've been quite the help. But you will do me a favor." chirped.

"Oh, of course. Anything!"

"Take Ronald with you." And with that scooted away to see if Harry would finally eat.

Hermione quickly ran upstairs. She was all of the sudden excited. Maybe this would be good for Ron! He would finally be out of the house and this might take everything off his mind. She was sure he would be excited to go on an airplane.

So with that here they sat on an airplane. For the first time Hermione finally heard some sort of enthusiasm in Ron's voice.

"This thing is going to go up in the air and stay there!" Ron muttered to her. "Have you seen the size of it? It can't stay up."

"Ron! Please be quiet! We're already suspicious as it is." Hermione whispered back to him.

Many muggles already we're looking at some of Ron's clothing and his extreme fear of the plane. One of Ron's hand was tightly wrapped around the arm of the seat and the other was clutching Hermione's hand.

"Passenger's please buckle your seatbelts, turn off all electronic devices, and get ready we are about to take off." Called the captain's voice.

"Bloody hell." Ron whimpered.

"Oh, it's ok Ron! I go on planes all the time. They're really safe!" She cooed.

The plane began to rumble and the airport was now whizzing by them. It gathered speed and with in seconds it was heading toward the deep blue sky. Ron's hand clenched around Hermione's. Finally the plane had settled and was making a straight course toward Australia.

"See, it isn't that bad." Hermione smiled.

"Er-I guess so. But we've got a while till we hit land." Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "We'll hopefully have a bit of fun here. Try to think happy thoughts. The war is over and in time wounds heal."


	3. The First of Spring

1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so excited! I've gathered a rather small fan base and I hope that continues to grow. Well please enjoy this fanfic! I forgot I should probably write about Harry! .Review**

**Snapshots: The First of Spring**

"It's beautiful out today." Ginny hummed while she leaned over the counter looking out the window to the field.

Harry and Ginny lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. Their house was a small flat and it was located two miles away from the Burrow. Ron and Hermione didn't live to far away either, their house was located just over the field.

"We should go out today!" Ginny suggested; picking up James.

James giggled. He had a scruffy top of black hair like Harry, but he had bright blue eyes like the Weasley's.

"How about a broom ride?" Harry suggested. He was eager to bring James on the Firebolt.

Though it was relatively warm, Harry and Ginny dressed James in a long sleeved Chudley's Canons shirt, a sweatshirt, and Harry's old Gryffindor scarf that was cut to fit James. James whined unhappily as he tried to pull the scarf of his neck.

"Darling it's cold outside. Keep it on." Ginny said.

James pouted and continued to wrestle with it.

Outside, James eye's lit up when he saw Harry take out his broom. Even for a two year old he knew what the object was.

"Broom!" He cried happily and pointed.

"That's very good James! Yes, this is a broom and we are going to ride it today." Harry laughed.

James fell silent. He let his small fingers run the length of the broom. He looked up at his mother who was already zooming around in the sky. She landed next to him.

"Now you have to hold on very tightly to him, and make sure you don't go to fast. He isn't a quaffle don't throw him around." Ginny lectured.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not as stupid as you make me sound!"

She grumbled something and watched as Harry mounted his broom, picked up James, and set off slowly into the sky.

James clung to Harry tightly, but his blue eyes were wide in wonder. He was very quiet as he took everything in. The sunlight, the small birds that whooshed past them, and the beauty of Ottery St. Catchpole.

The houses now seemed like little dots as Harry swerved about. Harry could see the Burrow now. It's slanted features were still slightly in view. It was certainly an odd house, but Harry loved it none the less.

"Look there is Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house." Ginny told James and pointed to the small house.

James smiled.

"Watch this." Harry said and he sent red sparks flying out of his wand. The sparks zoomed past the windows and then evaporated.

"What the bloody hell was that?" A voice yelled.

"Honestly Ron!" Ginny shouted. "Try not to wake up all of Britian!"

In seconds Harry could hear a female voice scream rather loudly. Harry smiled. Hermione clung to Ron, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Still hate flying?" Harry teased.

"Well when he goes that fast!" Hermione barked.

"Hey look at this little bludger!" Ron said excitedly; taking James out of Harry's arms.

"Ronald Weasley if you drop that baby I will...I'm not sure what I will do." Hermione growled.

"I'm not going to drop my own nephew. Honestly love." Ron retorted.

Ginny didn't seem to be so reassured. "That's enough." She murmured.

James laughed as the wind made Ginny's hair fly about. Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead.

"It's really a beautiful day, isn't it?" Ginny asked; kissing Harry.

**A/N: I feel like this one sucked? Please tell me! **


	4. The Last Thing I Would Say

1**A/N: Someone I love a lot and I were talking. We haven't really talked in awhile because of vacation and some other things. It just made me feel really lucky to have him and stuff. Sorry to get all fluffy. Excuse any errors its 12:21 right now. Read. Enjoy. Review**

**Snapshots: The Last Thing I Would Say**

The rain beat relentlessly on the window pane. The darkness surrounded the room. The trees swayed violently in the wind. Hermione sighed. She tossed and turned trying to find sleep. Ron was suppose to be home this afternoon.

_It was nothing unusual right? I mean things come up, don't they? Ron is fine. You worry to much. _She thought. Hermione did not seem to be worried too much when she first heard of the mission. It was a simple mission that would take Ron a day or two to travel. He simply had to investigate a location where some dark magic was occurring. Nothing Ron couldn't handle. But Harry wasn't with him. Harry had taken a leave for the month because James has recently been born.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione fumed aloud.

She paced the kitchen furiously. _Where are you Ron, _she screamed in head. Hermione sighed landing herself in the large red armchair. They bought it because it was like the one in the Gryffindor common room.

"What would I do if Ron...Don't think about it Hermione." She told herself. But it was no use. The thought ran over and over in her brain a million times. She looked into tea mug; her reflection was distorted in the liquid. She looked and felt like a wreck. It was nearly two o'clock. Dark lines were beginning to appear under her eyes and her hair was over bushy. Her body felt as though she had been walking for ages. She wanted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Ron dead.

The was a loud pop. _Don't get too excited, it's probably the rain._ Hermione tip-toed to over to look out the window.

The door burst open and Ron came through clutching the door frame.

"Oh Ron!" She cried and ran toward him, but stopped when she saw his current condition.

He was gasping for air and clung to the door. His red hair was plastered to his face and he was soaking wet. His right arm was bleeding profusely, but it gripped his shoulder. There was a huge gash. He was losing blood.

He crashed onto the floor and grabbed Hermione's arm. His blue eyes were swimming in pain, but he didn't complain.

"I love you. More than anything in the world." He murmured.

"Ron! I love-hold on Ron! Hang on a second." Hermione cried, incredibly flustered.

He could seen the panic and fear in her eyes. She threw off his shirt and "accioed" potions and dittany. She worked relentlessly trying to clean the wounds and get them to stop bleeding. Ron was unconscious.

"Ron. You're-so stu-stup-stupid." She whispered. Tears were not cascading down her face.

With great effort she was able to get him on to the bed. She held his hand and sobbed into the crock of his neck.

"Don't leave me." She repeated over and over again.

Ron's blue eyes finally fluttered open at this. He tried to move, but yelped at the searing pain in his shoulder.

"Careful! Your shoulder is badly hurt." She said while trying to wipe the tears away. She didn't want him to know she had been crying.

"What happened?" Hermione finally asked.

"I thought it was just a bunch of dumb kids. Stupid teenagers who decided they were cool enough to tamper with dark magic. I was wrong. I was very wrong 'Mione. I'm not sure what happened to them now." Ron said avoiding her gaze. She was so upset and it was ripping his heart into small pieces. "I snuck into the house and spied for a bit. Some plan to rid the world of blood traitors and enslave muggle-borns. I didn't think they were quite as serious as they sounded."

Ron jumped out of the shadows of the dusty house. "Put the wands down now and maybe you won't go to Azkaban the rest of your lives."

The first man shoved the many pieces of parchment into his coat while the second pointed his wand at the ready. He grinned at the sudden challenge. His slick black hair gleamed in the moonlight. His yellow eyes reminded Ron of basilisk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dog of the Ministry. See my friend and I here. We have a plan to get rid of people like you." The boy sneered.

"A boy like you can't or wouldn't kill. Too young. Naive of the world around you." Ron stated.

"Who do you think you are. Dumb Ministry can't tell us what to do." The first man said, now stepping out of the shadows. He was much older than the boy. Maybe Ron's age if best.

"Ron Weasley. Auror."

The second boy looked a bit alarmed. Apparently they knew who Ron Weasley was.

"Don't waste time!" The man barked. "Kill him now."

The boy shouted a couple jinxes that Ron easily dodged. But the man did not have time to waste. He was shouting powerful spells. He was not something to play around with.

The spell came out of no where from the young boy who was now cowering in fear. The spell jumped off the window pane and sliced Ron's shoulder.

The fighting continued for several more minutes. Ron felt as though he was going to collapse. He pressed a small button in his coat and ran out of the house toward home. The other Auror's would arrive momentarily.

To his delight Hermione did not break out into tears at this story. She hugged him tightly.

"You're so brave. Don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do witho-." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"For what!?" Hermione cried.

"For saying I love you when I came home."

"Ron, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I know I really upset you. I am not going to lie. Thought I was about to die. That's why I ran from that house. I had to tell you the last thing I wanted to say. I'm sorry." He said weakly.

Hermione was silent for several moments. Ron wished she would say something, break out into tears, hit him for being stupid. Anything but this silence.

"I love you too." She finally managed.

Ron looked up and smiled. He knew he had said something right. She hugged him tightly. Ron snuggled up to her; lying his head on her chest. Her scent surrounded him and he felt so peaceful. It was good to be home and in her arms.

"Ron?" Hermione said a second later, "I'm glad that is the last thing you would said to me."


	5. The Right Moments

1

**A/N: Yay for fluff! School's started again, and I have this big testing thing. Thank you Mr. Bush ....So I'm not sure when my next fic will be. Stay with me! Enjoy! P.S. Yeah I know! I thought Luna was Trio's age, but actually she's a year younger. OMG right? Haha**

**Snapshot: The Right Moments**

There was a loud laughter in the girls dormitory as a small brown owl pecked feverishly at the window.

"Isn't that pig!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Pig!" Hermione nearly shouted.

The small owl shook it's feathers and wooed excitedly when he saw the person his letter was to.

He landed gracefully on Hermione's shoulder and playfully pecked her cheek.

"Ooooo is it a letter from Ron?" One girl asked.

Harry and Ron were immediately accepted to become Auror's. After saving the world from the world's darkest wizard it wasn't that hard to become an Auror. Harry and Ron decided they would take the job in a year or so. There weren't many dark wizards around now. Harry and Ron were now helping George in the shop.

Hermione had since returned to Hogwarts to get her N.E.W.T's. She wasn't sure if she was going to stay the whole year just yet. Hogwarts seemed so different now without Harry and Ron. Or the constant threats of death each year. But she managed with Ginny and Luna.

Most of the dorm knew of Ron. Ginny told them more things than Hermione did. It was really a different year. Not that she didn't have other friends besides Ron and Harry, but people were constantly talking to her now. She was famous to the wizarding world.

"The girl who defeated Voldemort! Best friend's with Harry Potter. Helped Harry defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" The whispers swirled around the school. It was a shock that she had returned to Hogwarts. She could have had any job in the world, but Hermione wanted to have the proof she earned it.

"Yes it's from Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"Well come on Hermione read it out loud." Ginny pleaded.

"You don't read the letters Harry sends you!" Hermione retorted.

The other girls nodded in agreement at this.

_Dear 'Mione-_

Her heart fluttered at Ron's messy handwriting. It was obvious he was trying to write neatly, but he still didn't.

_How are you? How's the studying going. I still think you're mental for taking the N.E.W.T's._

_The shop has been bloody busy. Kid's are ordering every product in the store! Even parents buy their kids stuff._

_Anyways, it's winter now so I assume trips to Hogsmeade are going to start soon. I know you're busy with studying and everything, but maybe we could meet up? You might just have to hang around the shop though. George is going to need me now that all the Hogwart's students will be coming. I really hope to see you. Harry says Hello. Say Hi to Ginny for me. Love you,_

_Ron_

She re-read the note over and over again. Especially the _love you_ part. She could hardly wait til' Saturday now.

"So what did my dear brother want?" Ginny mused.

"Nothing really. Wants to meet up in Hogsmeade is all." Hermione told her.

"Oh yeah! The trip is Saturday!" Another girl said.

Hermione sighed. She fell asleep clutching the note.

Hermione bit her lip. "I have an awful amount of studying to do. But I have to see Ron!"

"I think you'll manage." Luna said in her usually dreamy tone. "You always do. I'm sure Ron Weasley would be upset if you didn't."

Once again Luna spoke the truth you did not always want to hear. Hermione knew Ron would be furious.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked quickly. Deciding she would rather not discuss love interests with Luna.

"Oh I expect so. As long as the nargles leave my boots alone." Luna said.

"Right, the nargles." Hermione muttered.

To her happiness the rest of the week went by rather fast. The enormous load of homework and studying took up most of her thoughts. At night when her thoughts were usually free to wander from school, but she was so exhausted that she fell asleep the second she hit the bed.

Hermione glanced at the clock. Nearly one now. Ginny was half-asleep on the couch. Her long red hair was falling out of its ponytail, her books were sprawled all over the couch, and she didn't seem to be understanding anything that was on the paper.

The common room was virtually empty. Two fifth-years were in the corner studying diligently for the O.W.L's.

"We might as well go to bed. It's still not going to make any sense no matter how long you just stare at the paper." Hermione yawned.

Ginny laughed and followed Hermione up the staircase.

Snow had nearly covered the grounds the next morning. All the students excitedly chattered about the trip while the first and second years sat envious.

The short walk to Hogsmeade seemed unbearable to Hermione. She wanted to break free into a run.

The crowd was beginning to thin as students made their way through the village. Hermione scanned the crowd for that red hair. It was easy to find Ron in a crowd. But not today. Had he forgotten? He wouldn't. He's not that stupid. Hermione's heart beat quickly.

She could feel her temper begin to rise. Had he actually forgotten!

But no. How could she be so stupid to think that. A man came run out of a crowd. He looked clearly out of breathe, but determined. He looked at every face eagerly until his eyes softened on the girl standing across the crowd. He was shaking from the cold. He wore a white collared, shirt, black pants, and a maroon apron that had three large W's on it.

"Ron." She whispered. It was as though she lost her voice.

He held his arms out and Hermione dashed through the cobblestone street leaping into his arms. Their faces were nearly inches apart. She could see her reflection in his blue eyes.

"Missed y-," Hermione started, but was cut off by Ron kissing her.

His hands tangled in her hair and her scarf playfully hit him in the face. He laughed. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or her face was just red from the cold.

They didn't say anything as they walked through Hogsmeade. Hand in hand.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had a distinct sweet smell. It was absolutely amazing. The store was huge now. It was lit brightly and the only sound you could hear was laughter. It was just what Fred probably would have imagined.

"And hello lovely Hermione!" George called.

He was smiling at her as he hung upside down. Even the ceiling had products in it. A large white ladder went across. George's leg's were tightly wrapped around the ladder and his bright red hair was neatly slicked back expect for a few pieces.

The shine in his eyes had returned. After a period of mourning George knew Fred would have wanted him smiling and laughing. Pulling pranks and continuing on with their dream.

George handed Hermione a rose and gracefully jumped down.

"What no punching fist? No odd powder or anything?" Hermione asked as she quizzically studied the flower. "It's not going to turn me into a cat?"

"Ah, can't I give a soon to be sister-in-law a gift?" George hummed.

Both Hermione and Ron turned scarlet, but Harry laughed out loud from the back.

"I guess you really didn't do anything to it. Well in that case thank you!" Hermione said, but as she said that chocolate spurred from the flower into her face.

"And that my lovely friend would be a muggle prank!" George chirped.

Ron and Harry roared with laughter.

"You had it coming." Harry laughed; handing her a napkin.

"I should've know." Hermione growled.

Luna and Ginny pushed their way through the store to the back where George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all standing.

This moment felt so right. The person she loved most in the world and her best friends surrounded her.


	6. Modest Proposals HG

1

**A/N:** **Alrighty! Harry and Ginny. Please review! I'm really trying to readers here! If you don't review that just means you hated the story. Gosh people! Ok...I don't have much to say this time so please enjoy. **

**Modest Proposals**

**Harry & Ginny**

"Harry don't worry. I'm sure everything will go fine." Hermione smiled, putting her hands on Harry's

"Yeah! That's right mate! And if she says no I can force her into it!" Ron chuckled.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't listen to him..."

Harry sighed. It was sundown as the last remnants of golden sunlight came through the window of Ron and Hermione's small flat. The three sat at the table now silenced in their own thoughts.

Tonight was the night. He was going to ask Ginny to marry him. It was perfect timing he thought. It was five years after the war and Ron and Hermione had been married that summer. Everything was okay at the moment. Harry and Ron were now working as Aurour's, Hermione of course was taking S.P.E.W to a new level in the Care of Magical Creatures Department as well as making Muggle-Born rights. Ginny was captain of the Holyhead Harpies much to Ron's despise.

There was a loud pop in the room and Ginny appeared breathless. "Sorry I'm late! The team is so slow at packing up. Are you sure we can't go out another night, Harry?"

"Er-no, I mean, er- it's just the reservations are non-refundable." Harry stuttered.

"Ok...well I'll be back in five minutes...going to go change." Ginny said and then she popped out of the room.

"She doesn't seem particularly excited." Ron mulled.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm only kidding! Calm down!" Ron retorted.

Harry laughed. Not even marriage could stop Ron and Hermione from fighting.

"Well...I'll be outside." Harry said and left the table.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

Harry stood in the yard little the autumn wind blow through his untidy black hair. The sky was overcame with a haze of purple.

Ginny Weasley. Where to begin. So many things came to Harry's mind. Ginny Weasley, the girl he loved. Ginny Weasley, his friend. Ginny Weasley, a hero. The list goes on and on. Too many things had happen to take his life now for granted. If Ginny said yes it could make up for any bad thing that had ever happened to Harry Potter.

He touched his scar and smiled. It would never burn again.

"You ready to go!" Ginny called from behind him.

Harry turned around and then felt slightly out of breathe. Ginny was wearing a green jacket and floating white skirt. She looked amazing as the wind swept up her red hair.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded.

"Oh...er nothing. Come on. Let's go." He smiled.

Harry apperated and watched as the dark colors of the day swirled past him. He could just barely make out Ron and Hermione's flat as he landed on solid ground.

The street they landed on was made of cobblestones and the old lampposts glowed gold. They walked hand in hand to a small restaurant on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"So, why was this dinner so important?" Ginny asked when they were seated.

"I just wanted to take you out, ya know? Just us. It's too boring having dinner everynight with Ron and Hermione or your parents." Harry said.

She laughed. "I'm getting sick of them myself."

The dinner passed reasonably well. Every few minutes he was reminded the purpose of this dinner, but yet he was able to easily talk to Ginny without too much worry.

They apperated to the backyard of the Burrow.

"Thanks for tonight it was fun, Harry." Ginny smiled. "I would do this inside, but judging from the light inside they're waiting up for us."

And with that she kissed him. Pulling him close to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gasping for breathe, "Do you want to lay down...on the field." Harry asked.

She looked at him a bit strangely, but followed him onto the field.

The stars were now fixed in the stars and the wind had cease to blow. Harry looked up at the stars while Ginny laid her head on his chest.

"We're stange." Ginny said after a while.

"Maybe you are," Harry grinned. "You were too afraid to even make eye contact with me when we first met."

"Hey! That's not fair I was twelve!" Ginny growled now sitting up.

Harry just shrugged.

"It didn't matter you were to busy off with Cho Chang." She said.

Harry shivered. Had he ever been so wrong about a girl. "Cho turned out to be a real...well she was a bit conflicted. She wasn't really what I thought she was. She freaked out every time I even mentioned Hermione's name."

Ginny giggled. "I remember when we first kissed. You sorta just attacked me. It came out of nowhere."

"Yeah well when I saw you with Dean I wanted to rip his head off and all of the sudden I started thinking about you and me."

"Really? Well I had been waiting for you for a long time. That kiss was actually a relief to me. I thought Ron was going to explode."

"So did I. But he told me later he would rather have me snogging you than someone else."

"Did he! I'm going to kill him!" Ginny yelled and began to get up, but Harry pulled her back down.

"Well if you say yes then Ron can't do anything about us." Harry interjected (bravely).

"Say yes to what?" She asked.

"Marrying me." Harry gulped. He nearly shut his eyes.

"No."

"Wha-?"

"Just kidding! Yes! More than anything in the world! Yes!" Ginny yelled. "I love you." She whispered.

"You scared me." Harry laughed.

He hoped Voldemort could see him and how sad it truly was not to love.

A/N: Yay! I liked the ending...haha...I'm such a sucker


	7. Modest Proposals RHr

1

**Modest Proposals **

**Ron & Hermione**

Ron sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror for the one hundredth time. He wore a blue collared shirt that was Hermione's favorite because it, "matched his eyes," as she would say. He wore a pair of jeans and he was very conscious of the small box in his right pocket. Every couple seconds he would pat his pocket to make sure it was still there.

He sighed. His mop of red hair was still not neat. He took a brush and tried to comb it off to the side, but every time it just fell back in the center.

"Are you ready Ickle Ronnie?" A voice said.

Ron turned around to see George who had just apperated into his room. George grinned deviously.

"Oi, get out of here ya git." Ron replied.

"Now, now, Ronnikiens is that anyway to treat your brother who gave you that job, so you could buy that ring?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky about it. I'm working at the ministry now."

"Yes. But alas I helped for most of the cost."

"Is there something you want?!" Ron asked finally.

"No. Now that you mention if I've got to go meet Angelina. But I just wanted to wish you luck. Try not to screw it up too much." George laughed and then he disappeared into thin air with a loud crack.

Ron groaned. Thirty minutes till Hermione would be at Shell Cottage. They were helping watch Teddy and Victorie for the night.

He stepped back, took one final look in the mirror, and apperated out of his room.

Ron appeared in the middle of Bill and Fleur's kitchen. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table and from out the window Ron could see Teddy and Victorie running around on the very green yard.

"'Ello Ron." Fleur said.

"Hi." Ron muttered and pulled up a chair.

The three sat in silence until Bill finally spoke.

"So are you nervous?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me? Who said I was nervous!" Ron answered.

"It es perfectly okay to be nervuz." Fleur said.

"Yeah...well I am nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Teddy asked as he set a small blue ball on the counter.

"Nothing..." Ron mumbled.

"Come on Uncle Ron! Tell us!" Victorie pleaded as she followed Teddy in.

Ron smirked. Telling a seven and a six year old this big of a secret was probably not a good idea. But who knows. Maybe they could be of help.

"Well...I'll tell you, but we have to make an unbreakable vow. It's a very big and important secret." Ron grinned.

"Ron!" Fleur yelled.

"Don't worry it's not that kind. It's worse! If you two squeal your going to get pretty sick and then Grandma Weasley will make you take that nasty medicene."

It was a fate worth than death. Teddy and Victorie looked at each other in horror and then back up at Ron.

"I'm in!" Teddy exclaimed.

Victorie glanced at Ron and back to Teddy. She was still mulling it over.

"Okay...I'm not going to tell." She finally said.

Ron took out his wand and the three joined hands.

"By this magical contract Theodore Lupin and Victorie Weasley will not be able to tell the secret Ronald Weasley is about to tell them."

Ron muttered a small incantation under his breathe that made red sparks appear. Bill and Fleur watched amused; Ron had a certain magic with children.

"Ok guys I'm going to propose to Aunt Hermione." Ron announced.

"Aw! How romantic! Just like in the books Mummy and Daddy read me. The knight in shining armor!" Victorie trilled.

"I wouldn't say a knight, but your close enough." Hermione laughed as she appeared in the kitchen

Bill and Fleur gave them a silent goodbye and dissappeared.

Teddy looked up at Ron. Suddenly very serious. His dark colored eyebrows were set on his bright hazel eyes. He had a certain look of determination as he pushed his turquoise hair out of his face.

"Aunt Hermione!" He cried hugging her tightly.

"Teddy!" Hermione beamed. "How have you been. I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Aunt Hermione! You're here." Victorie called as she also ran toward the door; he long dark blonde hair bouncing as she ran.

Hermione smiled hugging both of them.

"And hello to you to!" Hermione giggled at Ron.

"Oh. Er-yeah! Hello!" Ron chuckled. His stomach was doing flips.

Hermione flashed her amazing smile and kissed him quickly before Teddy could say that was gross.

The four talked for a while about the latest news. Ron sighed. She looked beautiful. Even if she was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a floaty white skirt.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Hide-and-go-seek!" Teddy exclaimed.

"But we always play that." Hermione teased.

"Well what do you want to do. Read them _Hogwarts: A History_?

"That isn't really a bad idea." Hermione said.

"I was kidding 'Mione...jeez. Come on! Let's go play hide-and-go-seek before your Aunt here comes up with more bright ideas." Ron laughed.

They walked outside; the sun was now beginning to set on the cool summer afternoon. The wind swayed the trees and the smell of salt water whirled through the yard. Shell Cottage was beautiful.

"So who should seek?" Hermione asked Teddy and Victorie.

"Hmm...Uncle Ron!" Victorie declared.

"Ok...got that Ron? Catch me if you can." Hermione grinned and vanished.

"Hey! That's not fair. We can't apperate!" Teddy moaned.

"You better get a move on. One...two...." Ron said.

With his eyes closed, Ron listened to the small patters of the children's bare feet on the soft grass. He was glad to be the one seeking. It gave him time to think a bit more about Hermione. He had a whole speech worked out. But yet he still did not know how to put in words how much he loved her.

He counted to forty and began to search the large field. Shell Cottage was located right near a large cliff overlooking the sea. The area was very large; perfect for kids to run around. He could hear the crashing of water against the rocks and he walked around.

He looked up at a large tree that was near the house. He walked around the tree, but no one was hiding there. He looked up and saw a small piece of yellow clothing sticking out from under the bushes.

He grinned. "Reveal your secrets," Ron said as he pointed is wand at the tree.

The tree branches parted to reveal a girl crouching in the center.

"You found me." Victorie laughed. She jumped down from the tree as graceful as ever. "Come on! We have to find Teddy and Aunt Hermione!" She grabbed Ron's hand and they continued to search.

Teddy smirked as he looked down upon his friend and uncle. _They have no idea where I am! I'm too good at this game, _Teddy thought. Teddy laid on roof of the small cottage. He was laying on the back part so Ron and Victorie could not see him.

Ron and Victorie decided to look behind the house.

"Blimey. He is good at this game." Ron said.

A flip-flop then fell on Ron's head.

"What the bloody he- I mean where did that come from?" Ron said. He knew Hermione would have a fit if she had heard he swore in front of the kids.

The two looked up to see a small boy's leg dangling from the roof. A shoe missing on one foot. Teddy was so enthraled with a bug that had landed on the roof he hardly noticed as two hands grabbed his feet.

Teddy yelped as Ron began to pull him off the roof.

"Nice try kiddo. But next time keep this on." Ron laughed, holding up Teddy's shoe.

"Aw, Merlin!" Teddy growled.

"Okay...well one more fine to find." Ron said.

They walked along the cliff near the ocean looking for Hermione.

"Ow! Merlin! Bloody hell! Stupid rock." A voice yelled.

"Do my ear's deceive me? Or is Hermione Granger swearing? In front of children no less." Ron called from the cliff_._

Hermione turned red. She was standing on a rock near the ocean holding her foot.

"Sorry...I stubbed my toe." Hermione yelled back.

"That's not a very good hiding place." Teddy laughed.

"Well let's make this game more interesting. Ron has to tag me!" Hermione called and then vanished once more.

"Hi Ron!" She called from behind him.

"Wha-," he yelled.

"I'm over here!"

"Where!"

"Ron, I'm right next to you."

"Bloody hell!"

"Don't sware."

Ron finally managed to grab Hermione. She had came a bit too close this time. He now toppled over her, bringing them both to the ground.

She smiled. "You're suppose to tag me, not push me to the ground."

Kissing her forehead, Ron laughed.

"Come on...let's have dinner." Hermione laughed.

After dinner Teddy and Victorie ran around the yard catching fireflies in small jars. Ron sat by the edge of the cliff listening to the ocean. He wanted to jump in.

It was nearly night now. The sky was a deep indigo and purplish color. The stars were there, but very faint. The ocean had settled and the waves calmly came over the sand. The smell of salt water was intoxicating.

"Hi." Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron jumped.

"Hey." Ron answered.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "Is there something wrong? You've been a bit jumpy and nervous all day."

_No! Ugh this isn't how imagined proposing to her._ Ron moaned in his head.

"Well...there is this girl I love a lot bu-" Ron said, but was cut off.

"You what!" Hermione yelled in utter disbelief.

"Don't interrupt me! So I love her a lot and I'm going to ask her to marry me. But I'm pretty nervous because I can be a real git sometimes. She's really smart and pretty. I'm not sure what she sees in a guy like me. So I'm really hoping she says yes because she is the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. I love her so much." Ron said, taking in deep breathes.

Ron looked up at Hermione who looked in utter shock. At least she knew he was talking about her now.

Ron took one deep breathe. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes...yes, yes, yes! Oh, Ron!" She cried flinging her arms around him. "Thought you would never ask."

"He did it!" Teddy yelled as he ran toward them. "Congratulations...wait Aunt Hermione did say yes, right?"

"Of course she did!" Victorie said.

"Just barely." Ron croaked. He was unable to speak.

**A/N: Ron is just so f***ing cute! Haha...ahh! I love them so much! I sware Ginny and Harry are next. I'm also working on Ron's part of **_**Why Love.**_


End file.
